


Exhausted

by FestiveFerret



Series: Held: Season 2 [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: “You going to sleep, love?” Tony asked, and Steve nodded. “You okay with keeping the collar on?” Tony knew Steve understood what he was asking for - as much as he knew how badly Steve wanted this.





	Exhausted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirSapling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSapling/gifts).



> I wrote this one a while ago for SirSapling when he was sick and needed some naughty boys to feel better. Love you boo <3

It was a special kind of torture, watching Steve come over and over and not getting off himself, but ever since Tony had built the toy that would pull near endless orgasms out of Steve, he’d been desperate to get the last one for himself.

He had spread it out over hours, pushing Steve to the limit, giving him just enough time to recover, then starting all over again. And, _god,_ Tony was so hard, but he had a plan, and he was going to stick to it.

“Tony,” Steve whimpered, shaking Tony’s resolve again. What a glorious view. Steve lay on his back, with his hands bound under him, his feet pressed against the mattress, twisting his hips to the side as he sought more friction he wouldn’t get. The toy around his cock sucked and pulsed, relentlessly hungry for his come. His back arched, eyes squeezed shut, and he was coming again - that was eleven.

Tony ran his palm up Steve’s ankle, stretching away from where he sat against the footboard to pet his way along Steve’s leg. “You’re doing so good for me, love. You’re so gorgeous. Can you go again?”

“Uhh -” Steve’s hips jerked forward and a shudder ran down him from head to toe. “Maybe?” His voice was small and broken and cracked from crying out.

Tony switched the toy off and removed it, and Steve slumped against the sheets, panting. “Okay, okay. That’s good for now.” He wanted Steve exhausted, but not quite spent.

Tony crawled up Steve’s body, the ties of his robe dragging across his bare skin and making Steve squirm and shiver. He ran his fingertips lightly over Steve’s ribs, nipples, along the line of the collar, then down his arm. He sat, cross-legged at Steve’s side, then rolled him gently away, revealing his bound hands. Tony popped the bindings loose, and eased Steve’s arms forward, stretching out his shoulders slowly and rubbing his hands down his forearms to soothe the over -sensitive nerves. Steve gasped with pleasure-pain and his hips jerked again; he definitely had more in him. With Steve on his back again, Tony cupped his cheek in one hand and pressed their lips together. Already, Steve’s eyes were closing longer and longer between each blink.

“You going to sleep, love?” he asked, and Steve nodded. “You okay with keeping the collar on?” He knew Steve knew what he was asking for - as much as he knew how badly Steve wanted it. Steve nodded and wrapped his fingers around Tony’s forearm, tugging until he was rewarded with another kiss.

“Yes, Tony,” he murmured, words slurred as his lips barely obeyed his command.

Tony shucked his robe and stretched out next to Steve, running his palm over his chest in a steady, soothing pattern, It wasn’t long before Steve was out completely, his chest rising and falling long and slow and even. Tony’s hand wandered lower, his eyes fixed on Steve’s face. When Tony’s fingers brushed against Steve’s exhausted cock, his breath caught, but he didn’t wake. As gently as possible, Tony climbed over him until he was between Steve’s knees, staring down at the beautiful, sprawled form beneath him. There was so much trust in the way Steve slipped off to sleep, arms tossed wide, legs spread open enough for Tony to settle between them. It made his heart skip into double time, knowing this was all his, wondering how he’d ever earned such a gift.

He slid a flat palm up Steve’s thigh, light enough not to wake him, but not so light as to tickle. Steve’s body responded, shifting into the touch, but he stayed asleep, soft breaths sliding out of his slack mouth. Tony bent down, nuzzling his nose into the crease of Steve’s hip and breathing in his scent. He smelled like sweat and sex and come, and Tony’s tongue couldn’t help but flick out to taste.

His own cock was begging now, rock hard and leaking, and Tony was finding it harder and harder to take his time. His hand clenched on Steve’s thigh, and when he still didn’t wake, Tony eased his legs farther apart, revealing the flat red and gold disc of the plug. He pressed a thumb against the smooth surface, and Steve’s hips jerked up. Tony eased back then pushed again and watched in fascination as Steve’s cock filled, twitching against his thigh. Unable to resist, Tony ran his tongue flat up the underside of Steve’s rapidly hardening cock and got the sweetest, softest sigh as a reward. Steve shifted on the covers, the rhythm of his breathing picking up, but his eyes were still shut and his hands were still limp on the covers.

Tony tugged at the base, easing the plug out of Steve’s hole. He had to bite back a moan when his own come from earlier spilled out with the smooth, metal tip. Steve’s hole was slick and loose and ready, just as they’d planned, and Tony snapped a hand to his own cock, squeezing the base to hold off a sudden rush of arousal. Tony grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked himself up quickly, allowing two short thrusts into his fist before forcing himself to stop.

He crawled up over Steve and, before Steve’s body could adjust to the loss of the plug, pushed in. Steve was hot and slick and tight around his cock, and Tony dropped his face to Steve’s chest, his arms shaking as he struggled to keep from collapsing and waking the man underneath him. Steve shifted again, a warm noise leaking out from between his lips, his legs parting naturally, inviting Tony to push deeper. Tony moved slow and steady, bringing his eyes back to Steve’s face to watch for signs of his waking, and when he bottomed out, he hung there, panting.

It was almost too much, after an entire afternoon of watching Steve arch and cry out and fuck into the toy and beg Tony for more and beg Tony to stop and then beg for more all over again. He had the afterimages of every orgasm Steve had had in the last few hours burned into the backs of his eyes, layered over the sight in front of him, Steve completely open and ready just for him.

Tony pulled back and began to thrust, slow and even, ignoring his body’s plea to push and grab and take and fuck into him, as tantalizing as those thoughts were. The hand limp on the sheets to his right twitched as Tony shifted the angle, knowing he was brushing against Steve’s prostate now. Steve’s cock was full and red between them, leaking precum already and pressing up insistently against Tony’s stomach. Tony let some of his weight go, pressing his chest down against Steve’s and trapping his cock between the warmth of their bodies. He slid out, across Steve’s prostate, caught the head of his cock on Steve’s rim, then pushed back in, grinding his stomach along Steve’s cock and thrusting deep until he saw stars.

Steve moved underneath him, his breathing picking up pace again. His hands twitched and his eyelids fluttered. Tony bent down and kissed him hard, then tucked his face against Steve’s neck. A series of tiny kisses worked their way up to Steve’s ear.

“Close your eyes, love, and just feel me,” Tony whispered, as softly as he could. Steve moaned quietly, his body completely limp as he hovered in the space between sleeping and awake. Tony leaned on one elbow, still working his cock in and out of Steve’s stretched hole. He brushed his fingers along the collar and felt Steve’s resulting shudder. “You’re all mine, and all you need to do is float here while I take what I want. Pliant and giving, you’ll let me use you in any way I desire. And when you feel it building, you’re going to come for me, harder than any other time today. You’re going to clench down around my cock and pull the come out of me. I know you need me to fill you you again. Then I’m going to plug you up again in case, later in the night, I need to use your body again.” He kissed Steve’s neck again, then added, “You’re so good for me, Steve.”

Steve sighed again, and the slight tension in his arms drifted away, leaving him loose and lax on the bed. Tony sat back, absorbed with the sight of his cock disappearing into Steve’s body with every thrust. He pushed Steve’s legs even farther apart, and they were dead weight in his hands. Steve wasn’t fully asleep anymore, little noises of desperate satisfaction leaking out of his throat, as he twitched and clenched under Tony, but he was deeply deeply under, incapable of doing more than moaning quietly as Tony drove against his prostate again.

Tony squeezed more lube into his hand and wrapped his fist around Steve’s cock. With every push in, he slid his fist down, as teasingly slow with his strokes as he was with his thrusts. Despite the light pace, Tony could feel his pleasure building, a need that would soon be too wild for him to hold back. Steve’s body was clearly feeling the build too. He whimpered and whined, his hips twitching up into the sensation and his hands opening and closing where they lay sprawled on the sheets.

“That’s it, baby,” he whispered. “Let go and come for me. Give me that last orgasm. Let me feel you.”

Steve whined, cutting it off when his breath caught in his throat. Tony increased the pace, twisting his dripping palm over the head of Steve’s cock and squeezing tighter. Steve’s hips rose up, meeting his thrusts, and his eyes blinked half open, heavily lidded eyes meeting Tony’s with fuzzy focus as he finally cried out and came.

Tony fucked him through it, feeling the hot come pulsing over his fist and Steve’s muscles tense, his ass gripping Tony’s cock in a hot, slick vise. Tony let go of his control, fucking wildly into Steve, as Steve shivered and moaned, completely limp and used up under him. Tony’s hips snapped forward as the last wave of pleasure broke and he scrambled his feet against the sheets, desperate to be as deep and as close as possible as he filled Steve’s ass with his come.

Tony pulled back slowly, watching Steve’s body release him and the spill of come that followed after. He ran his thumb through the mess, pushing it back into Steve’s body, and rubbing it into his skin. He found the plug near his knee, though he still hadn’t found his breath yet, and eased it back into Steve’s hole.

Steve was fast asleep again, utterly worn out. Tony ran his hand over Steve’s stomach, down to his thigh and over his knee. “Perfect,” he whispered. In a few hours, when Tony had recovered, he would use Steve again, fill him again, pull another reckless, shuddering orgasm from him, even if Steve couldn’t wake for it. He slumped onto the sheets, feeling the pull of sleep almost immediately, and he drifted off easily, one hand still resting possessively over Steve’s spent cock.  


**

Steve drifted in and out of the sensation of a hand pushing on his hip. The room was warm and smelled like Tony, and he could feel the press of the collar against his neck, promising him safety, so he gave into the gentle shove and rolled onto his side, his arms flopping loosely in front of him. Two palms skated down his back, and hot breath kissed the back of his neck. Steve couldn’t summon wakefulness; his body sunk heavily into the sheets while his mind floated away, wafting through outer space, and he couldn’t bring the two back together. But he didn’t mind, the touch along his skin was calming and gentle, those hands, the ones that always took him apart and put him back together again. He trusted those hands completely.

A soft wave of pleasure rippled through him like a drop of warm water in his core, radiating out in growing waves. He felt Tony’s hand on his ass, pressing, twisting and pulling at the plug. It brought the feeling of fullness back to the forefront of sensation, adding new, smaller ripples through his body with every movement. He didn’t remember breathing in, but when Tony tugged the plug free, the air slipped out of his lungs in a rush. Tony’s lips pressed against the back of his neck, just above the collar. He was whispering something, but Steve was too gone to make it out. But the soft sibilants were soothing against his skin.

Tony tucked Steve’s back closer against his chest until they were tightly spooned together, the cool sheets in front of him and Tony’s searing heat behind. The plug was replaced with two fingers, gently sliding into him and finding the place that shot stronger, sharper waves of pleasure along his cock. He was hard now, he could feel the heaviness, but there was no need or desperation. His body was utterly soft and pliant under Tony’s touch. His own pleasure didn’t matter - Tony would take care of him.

He drifted again, into the soft touch and the gently probing fingers, and only came back to himself when he felt the head of Tony’s cock against his hole. The fingers had vanished, that hand rested on his ass now, holding him open as Tony pushed inside. He slid in easily, finding no resistance in Steve’s lax body. Steve was so loose and halfway into sleep again. He could feel the push and slide and stretch of Tony inside him, but it was distant. The pleasure built but in a haze instead of a steady climb, like he was floating in a cloud of bliss that condensed heavier and heavier around him, sinking him deeper into the bed.

The hands around him became more insistent, digging sharp fingertips into his skin, but he was too far gone for the pain to do anything but push him further under. The breath against the back of his neck was rough and fast now, warm and wet on his skin. Tony pushed again, and Steve gave, rolling onto his stomach and burying his face into the pillows. Tony’s weight settled over his back, holding Steve in a safe, warm cage between Tony’s body and the mattress. Oxygen was thin with his face pressed into the fabric, but he wasn’t entirely sure he still needed to breathe anymore, anyway. Time stretched and twisted, and he might have been there for minutes or hours, Tony sliding deep inside him then pulling back.

The haze of pleasure tightened around him, and so did Tony’s arms. Steve’s cock rubbed against the soft sheets with every thrust, and his body finally reacted, his hips making an effort to arch up, though his muscles could barely respond to the command. Tony was talking again, and Steve caught, “good,” and “perfect,” and “gorgeous,” and “love,” and warmth welled up inside him, until the cloud around him was heavy and thick, and the heat within him burned bright. The intensity grew, and Steve felt both deeply connected to his body, hyper aware of every touch and brush of skin and press inside him, and drifting far away, untethered except to Tony’s voice in his ear.

Through the fog, Steve heard Tony say, “come for me,” and it was easy to obey, giving into the heat until it roared inside him, flaring up and consuming. His throat rumbled against the collar with a groan he couldn’t hear, and he pulsed hot against his stomach, still grinding into the sheets. Everything felt impossibly heavy, and he slid away into unconsciousness, surfacing only to feel Tony’s hands on his sides, then away again. He came back to a moan - Tony filled him so deeply with every thrust. Back again to teeth scraping against the back of his shoulder. The body along his back tensed, shook, then he could feel the hot throb of Tony pulsing into him again. He flushed from head to toe with satisfaction; he brought Tony pleasure. He was so good. He didn’t realize he was hearing those words whispered in his ear until the puff of air tickled his cheek. He tried to move, to find a kiss, to say, “thank you,” but the fog pulled him down too heavily, and he drifted away again, still in the cage of Tony’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come visit us on tumbly: [ashes0909](http://ashes0909.tumblr.com) and [FestiveFerret](http://festiveferret.tumblr.com)


End file.
